Marshmallows
by Sweet Freckles
Summary: Anna, Elsa, and Kristoff have a campfire. When Elsa goes to bed, Kristoff and Anna stay and watch the fire blaze. Kristanna.


Marshmallows

Anna has always liked her marshmallows burnt, not to black, but not to caramelized. She liked to watch her marshmallow catch on fire and watch as the marshmallow melted. Elsa ,however, loved her marshmallows perfect. The perfect color of golden brown with other places slightly darker. She loved the challenge of trying to make, the marshmallow, the perfect gold color. If she burnt the hell out of it, she would give it to her sister, who always had more on her face than in her mouth. When they were little, both of the young princesses, had their own little campfire in the gardens. While Mom and Dad had their fire pit, the kids had their own going. Anna would burn herself, most of the times, but Elsa would chill her little sister's wounds. They would sit in the gardens for hours, giggling about their future, like having princes of their own one day.

Kristoff is a different story…

"Hey, Elsa! I got some fire wood for the fire. Well, Kristoff actually got the firewood. All I did was watch. Not in a creepy way though." Anna skipped over to where Elsa was settled. She had already started the fire. She may be cold , but she makes a hell of a fire. Kristoff strode behind Anna, watching her bounce up and down with happiness. "I can't wait to have s'mores!" She looked directly at Kristoff when she said that. He looked unsure, but excited. She gave him a big smile and pat on the back.

"Anna, could you go fetch some sticks?" Elsa didn't look up from the fire. Anna trotted around the gardens. "Sticks Anna… not twigs." _Oh boy…_ "Like this?" Anna picks up a tiny "stick".

"That's another twig…"

"Oh…"

Elsa shook her head and went on working at the fire. Kristoff just stood there, watching Anna as she pranced around picking up different twigs. "Kristoff?" The shy voice of the Queen took him by surprise.

"Hm?"

"You can, ah, set the wood down, ya know?" Kristoff snapped back into reality and set the wood down by the fire. "Kristoff?"

"Yes, Queen Elsa?"

"Just Elsa… Um, here." She hands him the stick she was poking the fire with. "I don't want to set anything on fire. Do you know how- Anna! Pay attention!" Anna stops dead in her tracks. "Don't step on the violets." Anna steps back a few paces and continues. "As I was saying, Do you know how to find sticks? She seems like she needs help."

"Let's just see how this goes first." He chuckles and sits down on a log, across from where Elsa is sitting. All she does is roll her eyes. Kristoff pokes the fire a few more times, before Anna finally came back with some sticks. "Thank you." Elsa begins to sharpen them. Anna stands at the fire before she squats down and takes a seat by Kristoff. He looks at her a while. Her eyes flamed up as the fire flickered. She was slouched over, head in her hands. She looked up at him in a bewildered way.

"What?" She broke the silence between the three of them. Elsa looked up from whittling. Kristoff was speechless, only because he realized he was staring at her. "What?" _What did I do? I mean, I didn't do anything, did I? All I did was get sticks…Oh, were those bad sticks. I didn't-_

"Sorry… You have-um, twig in your hair." He plucked out and waved it in her face. She frowned. "Sorry, for being "untidy"." She quotes the word "untidy". He smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You seem to be good at being "untidy"." He also quotes the word "untidy".

"I'm not the one who comes home smelling like reindeer." Anna crosses her arms across her chest.

"Alright, you too." Elsa giggles, but covers her smile. "The sticks are ready for some royal marshmallow roasting!" She stands with a stick high in the air." Whoever makes the best marshmallow, fit for the Royal Queen, gets to be the Marshmallow Knight!" Anna claps her hands, then stands.

"I shall do my best, your Magisty!" She bows. Kristoff stands and salutes. They all sit down, pick up a stick, "One! Two! Three! Begin the Royal Roast!" Anna's was already placed over the fire. Her tongue was stuck out in concentration. Shoulders tight with excitement. "Almost…done." She took the marshmallow off the fire.

"Well…, it's not… too black… Right?" Elsa looks at her with a cocked eyebrow. "I think, I will pass on yours… you eat it…"

"Yes!" Anna slaps it in her mouth. "Tank Yzo!" She said with the mouth full of marshmallow. Kristoff started placing the marshmallow on the stick. He listened to the crackling noise as the marshmallow was being stabbed. He placed the marshmallow just over the hot coals. _One…Two...Three…_ Four…Five. He flipped the marshmallow over.

_One…Two…Three…Four…Five._

"There." He cocked a small smile at Elsa. "Thank you, Kristoff." She takes a bite. "Perfect!"

"Wow, Kristoff I never knew you could make the perfect marshmallow… Make me one!" Kristoff smiles at his beloved. He popped another marshmallow his stick. Set it on fire. Waited for it to be black. He blew out the fire and took the marshmallow off with his teeth.

"If you want it, get it." Anna laughed. "Kristopher!"

"Please you two, not now, let me leave." Elsa got up. "Goodnight, you two." She leaves to go to her studies. _Young love…jeez._

Kristoff gave Anna her marshmallow that she was patiently waiting for. Anna sat back a little and put her feet by the fire. Anna got cold for a second. Just a chill. Only because her feet were warm, but her shoulders weren't. _I hope Kristoff didn't see that. I don't want to make this anymore awkward than it is. Why did you have to leave, Elsa? _She felt warm hands wrap around her waist. Kristoff put his head on her head. _Well, this isn't awkward, I mean its a good awkward._ She placed her head on this shoulder.

"Better?" Kristoff lets go.

"Yeah, thanks." Anna blushed, but you couldn't see it because of fire glowing on her cheeks. Anna scot down off the log and sat closer to the fire. She played with the it for a bit. Poking her stick in the fire then taking it out and watching it burn, then blowing it out. Repeat.

"Ouch!" Anna jumped up from her spot and started rubbing her arm. Jumping up and down on her tip-toes in circles. "Ouch, ouch, ouch… every time!" Tears started to form her eyes. "What happened?" Kristoff was already over by her. He grabbed her arm, gently. Kristoff tried to pull up her sleeve-

"Ouch! Hey! I didn't give you permission to touch it!" She tried to yank it back, but Kristoff was a little to strong.

"Wait a minute, don't tug. Let me look at it." He pulls her in close. "No! I don't want you to-"

"Anna!" She stopped tugging. _Fine…_ They sat down. Kristoff pulled up her sleeve. "What did you do!? Gosh, this is a second degree burn, Anna!"

"Pfft no its not, I've had a second degree burn and this is not it. It's a first degree, but a bit more mild."

"I don't care." He pulls Anna up and brings her to the stables, sets her down on some hay. Then runs to the sled and picks up a box. "Now, tell me what happened?" He walks over and parks on the hay next to here.

"You were right there, ya know.." Anna looked away. "Well, I-I wasn't-well, I wasn't looking." He looks down and focuses on the bandages, because he really wasn't looking at what she was doing. He was looking at her hair glowing from rust color to dark yellow with a flick of the fire.

"I was just- playing with the fire, and then I mistakenly flung hot ashes at me… OUCH!" Kristoff was applying ointment on her arm. "Kristoff! That hurts! Stop it! ...Oh... nevermind.. that feels better…" She slouches down and relaxes. Her arm went from hot to warm, then to cold. Kristoff starts to wrap her arm with bandages.

"There." He sets the box next to him on the floor. Then lies down like he did the night when he met Anna. "Thank you. That feels better." She smiles and cuddled up to Kristoff. She falls asleep, after 20 minutes Kristoff finally goes to sleep also.


End file.
